


free the animal

by 221BFakerStreet



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha John Seed, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Marking, Smut, omega deputy, smut and sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BFakerStreet/pseuds/221BFakerStreet
Summary: She's on her way to Lorna's Truck Stop when it hits her like a two-by-four to the gut, and she doubles over in pain, a strange and high-pitched whine leaking from her like air from a balloon. Somethingelseis leaking, as well. She can feel it now, different from the sweat that coats every other part of her body; this sickness comes frominside.Rook gets a surprise she should've been prepared for, and John gets the upper hand.





	free the animal

Spring arrives in Hope County with a yawning emptiness; a great, humid breath that drags storm clouds behind it. Rook can see them rolling in over the trees, the mountains cutting through them until the very tops are themselves absorbed.

She sweats in the strange and sudden heat that bubbles up from the road as she walks. Normally, she'd take the shortcuts, the safety and cover of the leafy canopy which comprises a good portion of the land out here. But something has her quailing, tells her to stick close to other people, that she is safer, somehow, in the open.

Today of all days, she should not believe it, but her body moves when she will not, a frustrating remnant of her teenage years, which were spent acquiescing to a series of ever more dubious requests. She fully presented at the age of 17, a late bloomer, but everything clicked into place at that time.

There were laws, now, about omegas being allowed on the force. That didn't always quell the vindictiveness of those who felt slighted in some way by their presence. Rook had started taking blockers as soon as she found out, and it has helped immensely. It's been so long that she almost forgets, in fact.

She's on her way to Lorna's Truck Stop when it hits her like a two-by-four to the gut, and she doubles over in pain, a strange and high-pitched whine leaking from her like air from a balloon. Something _else_ is leaking, as well. She can feel it now, different from the sweat that coats every other part of her body; this sickness comes from _inside_.

She crumples to the asphalt, and that is where John’s convoy finds her. They don't even _need_ Bliss bullets to take her down, but they _do_ need to help her walk. She shies away from their touch like it burns, her skin so sensitive she feels like she might cry or burst into stars, if such a thing were possible. She doesn't know anymore; she doesn't know _so much_.

When they arrive at the compound, the bustle of activity nearly comes to a standstill. She hears it, then, the same as it ever was: they’re whispering about her. This Deputy, the one who's been killing their own and causing so much trouble, is a whiny, needy omega _slut_.

Rook makes to give one last show of force in the face of her humiliation; she rams her head back into her captor's nose, hears the sickening crunch of cartilage and smells the iron tang of blood soaking the humid air. It's almost enough to push her queasy stomach over the edge, but all she does is grin at the sudden gasps from the onlookers. She falls gratefully into the blackness that comes when she is struck with the butt of a gun, and she sleeps and does not dream.

* * *

She wakes to a cool breeze through an open window, cotton sheets stuck to her thighs in a way that makes her squirm. She tries to get up, maybe reach the window, find some way _out_ , but her body is heavy as lead even though her skin itches and tingles with the want of movement, of _something_. She can smell a wood stove burning, and briefly wonders who makes a fire in such heat. And then she sees her breath plume in front of her in the early morning cold, and she knows the heat is _hers_ in every way that matters.

John sweeps into the room in his normal dramatic fashion, coat tails trailing, and Rook makes a strangled noise as his scent hits her, cool and clean like a freshwater spring. She feels the slick gushing from her aching hole, pooling between her thighs. John stops, seemingly disarmed by her frank and wonton behavior, eyes widening for just a fraction of a second before his gaze rakes over her like fingernails down a bare back. Without the haze of a heat blurring the arrows of her moral compass, she might feel displeased, might try to use his obvious want to her advantage. But it's not _him_ that wants so badly, not _entirely_ anyway.

He steps closer to the bed where she is lying, and she scrambles backward in a sudden burst of energy, clutching at the headboard as though it will save her from her fate.

“Oh, _Deputy_ ,” he croons, a strange sweetness to his tone as he creeps infinitesimally closer. She doesn’t run anymore, doesn’t think she could if she tried. “It's alright,” he says, and sits gently beside her trembling form. She keens nervously, a wounded animal, and John raises his hands in a gesture of peaceful approach, no harm meant. She would laugh if she had it in her to do so. The place where he tattooed her sin still aches, throbs in time with the furious need between her legs.

“I've got you,” he whispers, and his hand cups her cheek and she nearly _sobs_ with the relief of it. The truth cuts deeper than the tragic fact of her biology: it has been months ( _upon months, upon months_ ) since she has been touched without violent intent. Something gives inside of her, the heat flaring true and strong like the burning heart of the sun until it turns her doubt to ashes.

She leans in to devour John's lips, and he groans in appreciation, gripping her hip and the back of her neck. He pulls her flush against him and she spreads her legs so she can straddle his lap, feel the hot heavy press of his cock through his jeans, straining upward toward her.

She grinds down, crying out her pleasure at the contact, but she wants _more_. He stands, leaving her naked and whimpering, and divests himself of his clothing until she can _see_ him, scars and all, and _oh_ it's a beautiful sight.

His grin is manic and strange in the half-light of morning, but she welcomes him into the bed with legs spread, her body flushing as he lays atop her. His cock is heavy against the crease where her thigh meets her hip, and she bucks up against him, feels the wet slide of their skin. He licks a trail up her neck, and she bares her throat in an act of submission that has him moaning, a jet of pre-ejaculate pooling on her hip. She wants to rub it into her skin, everywhere, until she's drowning in his scent, and so that is what she starts to do. John stops her after a moment, his grip tight on her wrist, and she whines in distress.

 _Alpha_ , she does not say, but she _wants_ to.

“Keep doing that, Sweetheart, and the show’s gonna be over before it even begins.” Her hips buck up again, and the length of him slides in between her lips, slick and so hot and she wants him _in_.

“Please,” she sobs, and he reaches down to press his thick head against her clenching entrance, sliding home like he was meant for it.

Rook feels as though the breath has been punched from her lungs, and she comes with a start when she feels the slight swell of his knot already forming, pressing at her clit. It's not enough, and he must know because he shushes her, kisses and nips at her throat. He slides out, and thrusts back in again, filling her so nicely, so completely, like two puzzle pieces that finally, _finally_ fit.

Rook wants to scream, or cry, but all she can do is pant and whine in John's ear, so much the needy, lustful creature they always claimed she had been. Suddenly there is a thumb swiping at her tears, and her breath catches in her throat.

“Shhhh,” he says, “I've got you.” He presses his fingers to the skin he had tattooed, and the burning pain lights her up, sets her head spinning into another orgasm. She’s so _sensitive_ , but it's still not _enough_ , so she wraps her legs around his hips, pulling him inward and clawing at his back like an animal.

He seems to know what she wants, because he doubles his efforts, working his cock into her aching cunt so that his knot catches inside with every thrust.

“This what you want, girlie?” he asks, because he can't shut up. And even now, she finds she doesn't want him to, thinks she could listen to him read the phonebook as long as he was talking to _her_. “You want my knot? Want me to fill you with my pups?”

Her cry of “ _Yes_!” is met with a groan and he's pressing his face into her neck as she grips at his hair, his shoulder. He nips hard at her scent gland, and she feels something deep inside of her snap.

“Gonna keep you nice and safe,” he whispers, right next to her ear. “Keep you and _breed_ you, over and over.”

His knot finally catches and doesn’t let go, and he gives a few short abortive thrusts as he comes, hot seed spilling inside of her. She can _feel_ it, and it makes her clench down on him, milking his cock, and she's so _full_ and it's _too much_ and she comes with a yelp and something like a convulsion. He rocks against her, still pumping his spend inside, claiming her with his body, with his scent; she will smell like him for _days_. For longer, if she's actually pregnant. The thought doesn't disgust her as much as it should.

He kisses her gently, moving so that they're lying side by side, still locked inside of her. Rook nips at _his_ neck this time ( _'I_ choose _you'_ ), and his cock twitches inside of her, spilling again. It will be at least 20 minutes before his knot releases. They will lie together in the meantime, dozing and waiting until their bodies are ready for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do more with Jacob and Joseph, but it might not be for a while as I'm working on longer fics with both of them :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
